A different side of Chazz Princeton
by XxFanwritexX
Summary: When Jaden and friends go back to Domino City on a field trip, Jaden finds himself in a situation where he realises a few things no one knows about Chazz Princeton. Set post-season 2 but before any of season 3 happened. Rivalshipping. Rated T just to be safe due to allusions to abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Field trips were a rare occurrence at Duel Academy. It wasn't everyday that the school would allow the students to have a day off from curricular activities, let alone two, and Jaden knew he had to enjoy the trip to its full potential. It was true that the students had already visited Domino City, however between saving the world and duelling to do so, his group of friends had not really had a chance to enjoy the city in its full glory.

Leaving the boat that had taken them straight to their destination, Jaden took in the view once more - the cityscape had not changed much, several tall skyscrapers lining it, most belonging to Kaiba Corps. Crowds bustled in the streets, and, straining, he wondered whether it would be possible to find Yugi Muto's grandfather, who had graced them with his presence on their last visit, among the countless faces.

"We'll visit grandpa later, don't worry Jay," Syrus walked up beside him, grinning, as though reading the other's thoughts. Jaden grinned back, taking in a deep breath of air. It was dirtier than the air his lungs were used to, spending all his time on a secluded island in the middle of the ocean (active volcano included in the price), but it brought back nostalgic memories of the prior visits, the excitement of returning to his hero's home town bubbling in his stomach like a myriad of butterflies threatening to burst through.

"Alright, students," he heard Crowler's voice behind him, making him turn his head in the direction of the sound. "Make sure not to leave any of your luggage behind or else you won't see it for the rest of the trip. Now come along, I have a penthouse suite to check into."

"Good to see Crowler's his usual self," Hasselberry commented, walking up to his two best friends. Jaden nodded in agreement, refusing to let his mood be dampened by the teacher's lack of enthusiasm for being in the town which gave birth to some of duel history's greatest legends. Either way, there would be plenty of time to hit the town later; it was probably the right decision to get rid of all their luggage now - he wouldn't have wanted it weighing him down during his ventures.

Approaching a monumental building, Jaden couldn't help but feel impressed. After camping outside during their last trip, it seemed the students would be living in the lap of luxury for the day - a grand hallway greeting its guests with plush carpets and large archways was the first sight upon entering the building, and it set the standards high.

"Girls, to me!" Miss Fontaine called, beckoning the female students closer to retrieve the keys which she had picked up upon arriving, Bonaparte standing on the opposite side of the corridor, holding the keys for the rooms allocated to the boys.

"We'll have rooms of two," Crowler explained, standing next to Bonaparte, arms crossed in front of his chest. Jaden looked towards his two best friends in dismay - there would have to be a split up between them. With a deep breath, he put on a grin.

"You two share a room, it doesn't really matter who I'm put with."

"You sure, sergeant?" Hasselberry shot an unsure glance at Syrus who donned a similar expression.

"Positive," assuring his friends, Jaden let them go ahead of him, eyeing the crowd for any other face he vaguely knew enough to call an actual friend. Bastion disappeared to work alongside Dr. Eisenstein, so he was a no show. Nibbling his bottom lip in thought, his eyes continued to scan the shrinking crowd. Until there was only one person left.

"Hey Chazz," His sheepish greeting was received with an exasperated sigh from the ebony haired boy. Getting up from his slouching position by his suitcase, Chazz stared Jaden straight on, tutting.

"Just this once, slacker."

For Chazz, the situation seemed distasteful, as far as Jaden could tell. However Jaden couldn't say he felt the same way. He didn't understand Chazz, that was for sure. He was haughty, where Jaden was open. He was crude where Jaden's words were soft. He treated his monsters like trash while Jaden treated his like friends. The rivals, to anyone, would seem like two opposite sides of a coin, never matching, both a complete parallel to the other. Yet Jaden couldn't help but feel that the gossip about Chazz's unsympathetic, cold nature was not entirely true. He couldn't place why, but his intuition hadn't failed him as of yet.

Taking the key for their room from the vice Chancellor, Jaden stood alongside Chazz waiting for the lift to come back down. Their room was on the 9th floor, and with the suitcase that Chazz had brought with him, carting it up 9 flights of stairs was not something the boy was willing to partake in. Not that Jaden minded too much. Taking the elevator would mean reaching the room faster, which in turn led to looking around the city quicker. It was a victory all around.

After a short wait, the elevator doors opened with a light ding, and the boys were ushered into the compartment. Being the final two, there was no sharing the lift with other students, the teachers staying in the lobby a few minutes more to finish some legal work, or whatever Crowler had said. Jaden hadn't really listened. Pressing the '9' button, Chazz slouched forward on the bar of his case, awaiting the quick ascension, looking wary. Having no idea what could be bothering the other so much, Jaden figured it must be the nerves of being in the famous town buzzing through Chazz's nerves, the same electrical impulses jolting through his own. Chazz didn't even remember the last visit; he had been brainwashed throughout. This must be an even more exciting experience for him.

"Don't worry Chazz," Jaden beamed, "You'll be able to go out and see the town in no time."

With a scowl, eyes still darting around the elevator, Chazz nodded. "Can't wait."

It was at this moment that everything went wrong. The feeling of ascending stopped, prompting Jaden to start to move towards the entrance. The entrance that refused to open. Jaden frowned, tapping the door repeatedly, to no avail. A buzzing sounded in the small speaker above the buttons, before a stranger's voice rang out in the small space.

"There's been a power shortage. We're trying to fix the problem now. Do not panic."

"Guess we're stuck for a while," Jaden turned his head as he said that to look at Chazz, freezing up. The boy was paralysed, white knuckles even paler as they gripped the handle of his suitcase in horror. Slowly extending his hand to brush Chazz's shoulder, his hand was slapped away, the black haired boy curling in on himself. This wasn't like Chazz. Not the self-assured Chazz he knew.

Settling down next to Chazz, careful not to sit too close lest he trigger another violent outbreak, Jaden tried to catch Chazz's eye. Failing to connect with the ash grey eyes, he whispered, softly, gently.

"Hey, Chazz." No response. "It's alright, it's just a power outage. They'll fix it soon."

Shaking his head slowly before letting his forehead rest on the length of his arms, knees tucked tightly against his chest, Chazz let out a long, shaky breath.

"I didn't want you to see me like this."

The sincere vulnerability that resounded in his rival's voice moved something deep inside Jaden's chest. In the deafening silence, he could hear everything - his own heartbeat, the uneven breaths Chazz took. Taking a gamble, he inched closer, laying a hand even slower on Chazz's back, the boy tensing under his touch, eyes staring blankly forward.

"W-what are you doing?" He stammered as Jaden began to draw circles in his back, attempting to loosen the muscles. He didn't know how to deal with a panic attack, having never had one himself, but he could try.

"Helping, now breathe." Chazz did as he was told, taking raspy, yet deep breaths in and out. "Good." Jaden studied his rival's face, light circles of black lining the bottom lids of his long-lashed, stormy eyes. He seemed exhausted.

Deciding against mentioning this fact, he tried to think of other things to help the other boy. The black coat covering him from shoulders to knees did not seem like an aid in the situation, probably absorbing excess heat that Chazz didn't need to deal with right now in his wrecked state. He vocalised again softly, trying his best not to startle the other.

"Take your coat off." He began to slowly slip the other's jacket from his shoulders, however was met with resistance. Shaking his head vehemently, Chazz refused. However the damage had been done. Enough skin showed through for Jaden to notice the large bruise adorning the pale, smooth shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, Chazz," he whispered, more to himself than to the other, who had closed in on himself again. He covered the marking again, returning to gently stroking the other's back in silence, listening as Chazz continued to even his breathing.

"You're the only one that knows."

Meeting Chazz's eyes, Jaden couldn't help but feel conflicted. He liked the vulnerable side that only he had ever had the chance to see of Chazz Princeton; simultaneously he hated whoever had hurt him to turn him into a broken wreck. All the same, he knew he had only scratched the surface of Chazz, the boy he had been trying to understand for two years, the boy he threw everything on the line for to save from the Society of Light when they had him in their grasp. Thinking about it, out of all his friends, Chazz had been the first he rescued. Not Alexis. Not Bastion. Chazz. Why was that?

Why had he been so adamant, so determined to reunite Chazz with his cards and save him before everyone else? He hadn't thought about it before. At the time it just seemed... natural. It was Chazz. His rival. His friend. His crush.

Crush. That's what it was. It was almost laughable. The answer was so simple, answering all those questions, as well as why he was so pleased to share a room with Chazz despite their tumultuous relationship. In hindsight, it was blazingly obvious. Wondering if he had been the only one to not notice, he let his hand subconsciously keep rubbing circles around Chazz's back, the need to help him stronger than ever. It was exactly when Chazz broke free from the brainwashing, he realised, that these feelings started to surface; the immense pride of Chazz accepting himself the way he was, the relief he was safe. The love for the boy who was more than just some spoiled rich kid. Even if it was only Jaden who saw it then, it was even clearer now. Chazz was human. Unmistakably human.

Chazz's breathing had returned to relative normality, but they continued to sit quietly, Jaden's hand slowing to a halt on the shoulder blade jutting out under the dark coat. With a shaky breath, Chazz laughed, not mockingly, but filled with some deep shame, as though Jaden had discovered a dark secret. Well, technically he had, little as he knew. It was not shameful, whatever it was, not in Jaden's eyes, but to shake up Chazz...

"Claustrophobic." Chazz spoke the word slowly, deliberately. "I'm claustrophobic."

Jaden nodded, squeezing Chazz's arm gently, earning a light grimace. Seeming like an expression of pain, Jaden bolted away quickly, apologetic. Not expecting an explanation, he gave Chazz more room to breathe. If there was anything he could do to protect him, he would.

Suddenly, the doors to the lift opened up, the input board lighting up. Looking up, Chazz's eyes were filled with relief, a long sigh escaping his lips like a breath he had been holding. On shaky legs, he stood up, taking the handle of his bag to steady himself. As Jaden got up to do the same, he caught him by his sleeve, stopping him. As they locked eyes, his gaze seemed softer. It made Jaden feel like he melted on the spot.

"Jaden. Thank you." Jaden. Not "slacker". Not "dork". Jaden. Putting on his brightest, goofiest smile, he gestured the door, eager to get Chazz out of the hellish place they had just endured together. Still, if nothing else, the experience had brought them together, and may have even intertwined the courses of their lives in ways they had yet to experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Situated at the end of a corridor almost as luxurious as the entrance hall, the hotel room was nothing special. It was simple, the main colour theme white - thin, white, linen curtains, white bed sheets, white walls. If not for the mahogany desk and beige seats Jaden thought he'd have been blinded by the light that all this white reflected back at him. He looked over at Chazz to check how he was coping, knowing that Chazz was the reason the blue dorm returned to its former navy coloured glory after being white-washed for the functions of the society. However, although he still seemed pale after his nervous breakdown, the colour was returning to Chazz's face, unmoved by the blankness of the room.

As Chazz settled himself on one double bed, the slifer boy settled himself on the other. Splaying his arms against the soft sheets, he let his hair fan out against the bed, relieved to finally have something to rest on that wasn't an elevator floor. Who would have thought that deciding to let his two friends share a room and he himself doubling up with Chazz would have lead to having a bonding moment with his rival. He practically cradled Chazz in his arms!

Lingering on the feeling of Chazz's back against his hand again, he felt his face warm up. It had been roughly ten minutes since he had discovered his feelings, and it was only now that he was realising what they truly meant. It's one thing to know what you feel, and quite another coming to an agreement with them. It was not that he wasn't okay crushing on Chazz, quite on the contrary, he had come to terms with being gay long ago, despite only close friends like Syrus, Hasselberry and Alexis knowing his preferences. Simply put, all that created a slight wrenching feeling in his gut was worry of how Chazz would react if he ever found out.

Looking over at the boy as he thought about this, he was met by the steely gaze of stormy pools. Raising an eyebrow, Chazz leaned back, neither breaking eye contact. The softness from earlier was all but gone, the defences clearly built back up, the pale skin of the boy no whiter than usual. Wrenching in his chest, his heart beat steadily, and he could hear it thrumming in his ears. Was the elevator escapade to be forgotten? If that was what Chazz was intending, Jaden reckoned it wouldn't be successful, not in his mind for a long time. Resurfacing to the front of his memory, the image of the bruise ached as though the bruise had been his and not Chazz's. Clueless. That's what he was about his friend's personal life.

"Why are you staring, slacker?" Had they been sitting, staring at each other's faces for endless moments while Jaden was absorbed in his thoughts? Seeming to be the case, he broke the stare, turning his eyes towards the ceiling, resisting looking back at the boy he knew was still observing him diligently. It was a strange sensation to feel self-conscious, scrutinised by another's sharp eyes. He could still feel his face burning lightly, maybe even more so now that he had been called out. Putting on the most genuine grin he could muster, he laughed before wording a reply.

"You stared back, you know."

Chazz shifted on the bed, clearly not expecting a retort like that, angling the arrow of guilt right back at him. Taking his deck out of his coat pocket, he started to shuffle the cards, potentially trying to distract away from the grave he had begun to dig himself. His grey eyes followed him as Jaden got up to stretch, following him across the room as he walked towards the door. He wasn't obliged to tell Chazz where he was going, and the slight awkward tension beginning to build could easily be dispelled by a few hours separated. And yet...

"Hey Chazz," turning on his heel to face him, Jaden smiled again, secretly hoping in his heart that the answer to his question would be yes. "Do you want to come with into town?"

Chazz seemed to genuinely consider for a moment, seemingly weighing out his options. Shortly, he nodded, slipping his deck back into his pocket as he stood up, before approaching him.

"I could use some fresh air. We're taking the stairs though."

After meeting up at the front lobby of the hotel, having struggled finding the rooms of their friends, the realisation having dawned on Jaden the moment he exited the room that he hadn't the faintest clue what room numbers each of them had, the group strode out into the afternoon sun. Despite everything, the afternoon was still pleasantly warm, the town still filled with groups of people, although it seemed somewhat calmer - perhaps some people who had been out for lunch had returned to work, Jaden mused.

Due to the trip technically being more of a "roam around the city at the school's expense" sort of trip, the students, usually not permitted to wear anything other than their uniforms, for these few days had permission to wear their own clothes. Or, really, as the group had opted, to take their coats off and wear lighter shirts. Except for Chazz. Fully aware that the boy must be baking, Jaden held his tongue, hoping that Chazz's choice to wear a sleeveless top underneath his iconic coat would keep him from boiling over.

As though reading Jaden's mind, Syrus caught the glance his friend was sending towards the taller boy. Misreading the intention horribly, he began to voice his concerns.

"Chazz, aren't you hot in that coat?"

Watching as he stiffened, Jaden felt a pang of compassion for the other. Swallowing, Chazz shook his head, long fingers grasping at the open coat in a gesture of self defence. Scrunching his face up, Chazz ready to make a snide remark, Jaden felt the need to butt in - Chazz was still a relatively new addition to their gaggle, and his hostile nature, no matter what it was influenced by, would probably not lower tensions in the group. Subconsciously putting his body between Chazz and Syrus, Jaden beamed before covering for the other.

"You can't have Chazz without his coat, Sy, " he improvised, eyes accidentally flitting from his best friend's face to that of his rival, noting Chazz was once again studying his features carefully, "It's practically a fundamental part of him now."

Chazz snorted, smirking. "Exactly. And it's The Chazz."

Looking between Alexis and Hasselberry, where both of them shrugged, Syrus sighed, giving in.

"Alright," said the bluenette, "Whatever you say, Jay."

It was obvious to Jaden that his friends weren't particularly pleased about Chazz tagging along on their visit. He was accepted into their group, sure, and it was better than having him be an enemy. But from the looks in their eyes, Jaden could tell they were still sceptical about whether Chazz wanted to be their friend as much as they wanted to be his. It had to be said, that it was very difficult to read Chazz. Try as he might, Jaden hadn't ever quite managed it.

"So where are we all going?" Chazz asked, and Jaden had to wonder whether he wasn't aware of everyone's eyes on him or whether he just chose to ignore it. Either way, everyone seemed relieved by the change of topic, especially Syrus who had felt he had caused the sudden rise in tension moments prior.

"We're going to visit grandpa," Jaden grinned lopsidedly. Raising a brow, Chazz waited for further details, clearly confused about who 'grandpa' was. "Yugi's grandpa."

Blinking repeatedly in further confusion, mouth gaping slightly, Chazz just nodded, shooting a glance at Alexis who shrugged. It would be her first meeting with Solomon Muto as well. Having received this response, the dark haired boy gave in, but Jaden could tell that, despite the trip being a drag to Chazz, he also felt excitement at the prospect of meeting the relative of the biggest legend in Duel Monsters history.

Nevertheless, catching Jaden watching him - this had to be the 5th? 6th time? - he inclined his head, gesturing wanting to have a discreet word. Nodding, Jaden turned to his friends, not paying anymore attention to the two rivals, joking among themselves.

"We'll catch up with you," he called, earning nods and confused expressions from the group, however no one voiced their concerns, deciding they would meet up at the game shop sooner or later.

Pulling him to the side despite being fairly alone, save for the random strangers walking past, casting quizzical glances in their direction, Chazz crossed his arms over his chest. Scanning the ground, his eyes looked lost and confused, as though he had no clue where to begin. As Jaden tried to save him the trouble by speaking first, he held up one finger, stopping him immediately. Whatever Chazz wanted to say had to be said first.

"Look, Jaden," Chazz wasn't meeting his eyes, still focusing solely on the pavement at his feet. "It's not that I don't appreciate it. No, screw it, I don't appreciate it. You don't need to stick up for me to your friends." Their eyes met, grey on brown, neither blinking. In this sort of silent moment, it would be expected to hear a pin drop.

"I know," Chazz continued, breaking their staring contest in favour of closely analysing the rest of Jaden's face as he spoke, "that your friends don't trust me. I get it. But what I don't get is why you're suddenly so obsessed with me. You know nothing about me."

Stunned, Jaden looked at his rival's face dumbfounded. He wasn't obsessed with Chazz. Was he? He thought back to the elevator, then to the hot springs so long ago that Chazz probably didn't remember the occasion, enjoying the memory of Chazz's chest and flat stomach...

Gay, not obsessed. He'd have to talk to Syrus and Hasselberry about this later and get everything off his chest. The two didn't really get it, but when it came to being supportive Jaden couldn't have asked for a better group of friends. Returning to the matter at hand, he grinned, trying to play off the situation as though he hadn't had extremely homosexual thoughts about his rival seconds prior, hoping his goofy grin would do the trick as always.

"Sorry Chazz, I'll let you deal with it next time." Letting out a long sigh, Chazz shook his head, hand running lazily along his shoulder, an ample reminder to Jaden about the state of the smooth, pale skin in the places no one could see. Having no self control, Jaden could help but reach out, brushing the tips of his fingers along the other boy's, resting gently on top of hidden bruises. Shock filling his system, Chazz looked between their hands and Jaden's face, beginning to protest, but was cut off by Jaden's soft tone.

"Life isn't always fun, huh?"

It was out of character, it was sentimental, it was unlike Jaden to utter words such as that. It was easy to tell as much from the searching Chazz did, attempting to understand how the person in front of him, so close Jaden could feel his shaken breath on his face, was the same happy-go-lucky joker. This time their stares carried even more meaning, time stopping still for two young boys who were understanding the truth about the real world, one for for much longer than the other. Chazz's hand shook - or was it his entire body? - under Jaden's touch, his breathing heavy. Worried about another oncoming panic attack, he voiced his concerns for his friend who took his hand off his slowly, fingers tangled for a few lingering seconds before separating, leaving Jaden wishing it had lasted longer. Wishing he hadn't had the chance to experience what holding Chazz's hand felt like through something that hurt him so much.

Speaking honestly, he couldn't even begin to imagine what Chazz was going through. His own life, as far as he could remember, was void of pain and suffering, even dueling to save the world fun. To see someone who didn't share in the carefree attitude towards life, someone who had been hurt by his share, was a new experience for him, and it was a miracle he had a way to react to it.

Finally, Chazz spoke, his voice faltering.

"What would you know about it?"

To Jaden, he looked small, like a vulnerable child, unsure of himself and scared. Awfully, terribly scared. It shattered Jaden's heart. Trying to smile for him, the brunet shrugged, attempting to brush his fingers against Chazz's again as a form of comfort, but missing, the boy's hand tucking itself closer to his chest, clutching at the fabric of his top. How strange it was to see The Chazz, one of the best duelists at Duel Academy, so washed up, like a small boat in the middle of a giant ocean.

Instead of taking his hand, he placed his own gently back on where he knew the marks painted his friend's skin, never looking away from Chazz's face in case he crossed a line. If nothing else, his rival was teaching him a tough lesson, though, as he painfully noted, the lesson was much harder learnt firsthand.

"If you ever need to talk..." he trailed off, looking wistful until he broke off again into one of his radiant smiles. Patting him on the shoulder, Jaden started walking off towards the direction their friends had disappeared in, beckoning for Chazz to join him, yet missing the soft smile on his rival's lips.

Jaden lay awake that night, thinking. It was rare for him to not hit the pillow and doze off in seconds, and yet he couldn't drag his mind away from the boy sleeping peacefully in the bed next to his. Chazz's arm rested lightly on the duvet wrapped snugly around his slim figure, the marks now on full show. Earlier, Jaden had more of a chance to analyse them as the two decided collectively it was too hot a night to sleep in their usual pyjamas, having to make do with vest tops instead.

The meeting with grandpa had been quaint, having stood in front of the man for five minutes first as he tried to remember who they were. Age was clearly starting to affect Solomon Muto, who had still not seen his grandson since the last time the Duel Academy had visited Domino City. Everyone had bought new packs of cards from the man, and he willingly obliged to take everyone on a tour of the sights, despite his memory of the places being lacking and the entire group getting lost on multiple occasions. Still, the trip seemed to soothe Chazz, the experience bringing a twinkle to his eye. It gave Jaden's overactive mind repose.

Looking over at the boy now, he couldn't help but admire him - Chazz was a skilled duelist, and despite not having the best relationship with his cards, he, or at least it seemed that, knew who he was.

"What're you staring at," he heard a mumble, recognising the sleepy version of Chazz's voice with a flutter in his chest. They looked at each other again, Chazz barely keeping his eyes open.

"Just thinking."

"What about?" The reply was slow, weary. It was endearing. Despite himself, Jaden imagined waking up to a sleepy Chazz every morning for the rest of his life. What a life that would be.

As he was about to reply, he heard the light snore from the other bed. Calling out, he affirmed the case : Chazz was asleep. He let out a deep breath; accidentally, his rival had made answering his own question a million times easier. So quietly he barely barely heard himself whisper, he admitted the truth out loud for the first time.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

His only response was a long, gentle sigh as he fell asleep to the sound of his friend's breathing.

* * *

 **So chapter 2 huh? When I wrote chapter 1 I wasn't expecting to write anymore honestly but hey I'm not complaining. I love your feedback and favourites, so make sure to update me on your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Heat filtered in through the open window, the air outside warmer than that inside the room. Jaden lay sprawled on his bed, fanning himself with a few cards (one was winged kuriboh, which was a nice surprise. The little guy seemed to always show up when he needed a helping hand), groaning loudly. Closed beside him lay his red flip phone, silent as a stone. He had been messaging Alexis, Syrus and Hasselberry since summer began, as would be expected, however a nice surprise was the few messages that came in now and then from a certain other someone.

It had been a nerve racking experience getting Chazz's number. You would have never thought it was with the carefree manner in which he had handed him his own number scrawled on a small piece of paper he had found at the bottom of his bag. Luckily Chazz didn't mind that the sheet was stained with some unknown substance, or else Jaden would have felt even more internally horrified about the entire ordeal.

Furthermore, it still felt strange to have these sorts of feelings. Yes, he'd had passing crushes before. Zane wasn't bad to look at, and neither was Aster. However before this he hadn't given this more than a flitting thought. With Chazz it was different. Stronger. It wasn't even as though Chazz was anything special, his coat filthy, face mostly lined with a scowl. Nevertheless his mind kept wandering back to the image of him, known to him feature for feature. When had he memorised it to that degree? He wasn't sure. It had probably been subconscious.

As he was immersed in these thoughts, hand mindlessly waving the fanned cards and cooling his face, his phone buzzed in his ear, making him jump. Daze broken, he rolled into his side, checking the message. He smiled as he read the contents.

Hey Jay!

My family are planning a trip to the seaside next weekend, I was wondering if you wanted to come with. Have asked Alexis and Hasselberry too. Awaiting reply but it's probably a yes!

Sy

He rolled onto his back again, texting as quickly as the number pad would let him, excited by the prospect of getting out and procrastinating summer work elsewhere. Simultaneously, he thought of Chazz, the prospect of asking to invite him an appealing one. He had still not been fully accepted as part of the group, but the tension was no longer at an all time high. It took Jaden all of no time at all to decide whether to ask.

Heya Sy!

I'd love to come it sounds like great fun! Would you mind if Chazz came along too?

He pressed the send button before he had time to change his mind. Grinning to himself, he listened to his pulse beating steadily in his ears, already typing a text to Chazz inviting him to the event. Having just sent it, he received the reply from Syrus, seemingly slightly deflated but nevertheless accepting of the fact that no matter whether he answers 'yes' or 'no' the situation would have been the same.

Now to wait for an answer from the ebony haired boy. For a short while, he kept the phone open, staring intensely at the screen. He soon got tired, electing to pace the room instead. When that got boring half a minute later, he started sorting his deck. He had bought some new cards since the end of the school year but not had the opportunity to admire them properly. This took roughly an hour, by which point he was a sweaty mess.

Still his phone had not rung. It lay where he had left it on his bed an hour prior, unmoved. He reached out, slipping it into his jeans pocket, having decided he needed cool down. For the purpose of which an ice lolly would do wonders. Practically jumping down half the staircase, he entered the kitchen, the impact of the cool, tiled floor on his bare feet a painful one, the heat temperature hitting home. After a moment he got used to it, picking out a lolly from the freezer. There were only strawberry ones left so there was no difficult choice, and soon he was chomping down on the cold goodness. With a sigh of relief he leaned against the wall, taking out the phone in one last attempt at hope.

In honesty, despite all the hope, he hadn't expected the phone to ring. So when it did, the sudden vibrations almost made him drop it onto the tiled floor, only catching it by mere chance. Letting out a breath of relief, he pushed the green button, pressing the receiver to his ear.

"Hey, Slacker." The familiarity of Chazz's voice worked almost like a calming force. Almost. Simultaneously, Jaden felt sparks on the tips of his fingers and running in shivers across his skin, tingling. He felt charged, like a bolt of lightning about to hit it's mark. It's just Chazz, he reminded himself, no need for all this. His body disagreed. Attempting to level his voice, he replied as leisurely as possible at the given moment.

"Hey Chazz! I see you got my text." Subconsciously he had begun pacing the room, nibbling on the tip of the popsicle to try and calm himself. What was wrong with him?

"I did."

The matter of fact tone that Chazz bore did not seem to hold much hope, stopping the other dead in his tracks. Just as he was about to start a hopeful interrogation, Chazz spoke again, silencing the slifer before he got ahead.

"Still... Are you sure you want me along?"

"Yes." The instant nature of his answer seemed to not only surprise but also himself, making him backtrack quickly to cover for himself. "I mean, of course, why wouldn't I? You're my friend too."

"Friend."

Over the line, Chazz seemed to linger on the word, and it then occurred to Jaden that he had probably never truly been friends with anyone. Yes he had been popular whilst in Obelisk Blue, but his 'friends' seemed to be more lackeys, disappearing after Chazz' coup de grace and subsequent return. A warmth bloomed in his chest, and he smiled at the thought of Chazz finally having friends, even if right now he was the only one fully open to the idea of accepting him as he was. Potentially even including Chazz himself into that list.

"Okay, I'll come."

He didn't realise how widely he was grinning until his cheeks actually started hurting from the effort. He let out a loud woop, clearly surprising Chazz on the other side, the sound of fumbling audible from the phone speaker.

"See you on Saturday then, Chazz!"

"See you, Slacker." With those final words, the line went silent.

Two days of waiting had been a huge drag. Jaden could barely contain his energy, bounding around instead of walking, even despite the heat which had not let up since the plans were arranged. Time seemed to slow down while he awaited the day, but finally, after what felt like eternity, he had managed to reach the day of the trip. In the run up he had even managed to pack his bag ahead of time with a clean change of clothes.

Zane had ever so kindly offered to drive Syrus and Jaden over to the location they would all be staying at, the rest of the Truesdales going ahead, and Alexis and Hasselberry able to get there themselves. Chazz had also said he could be dropped off and picked up, leaving Jaden as the awkward one needing a lift. He made sure to thank Zane multiple times at the start of the journey, the older Truesdale clearly fed up with the gratitude early on. The drive wasn't too long, only about an hour and a half, and Jaden and Syrus conversed for the entire journey, comparing the new cards they had bought over the few weeks they'd been apart. It was almost as though they had never been separated for a second. Of course he was eager to see Alexis and Hasselberry too, but Syrus was his best friend, and it was a great relief to be reunited again.

Then there was Chazz. He'd spent so much time thinking about the boy clad in black that he hadn't even considered what it'd be like to see him again. In hindsight, it had only been a few weeks and Chazz probably hadn't missed him all too much. But it would still be great to see the newest addition to their group. Really great. Absolutely incredible, actually.

"Hey Jay, you listening?" Syrus' voice broke through his thoughts, and suddenly he was back in the back of the car, a deck in his hands, Syrus staring at him in concern.

"Sure I am!" He laughed, taking his surroundings into account. They had stopped in a small parking lot outside a seaside resort. It was a cosy kind of place, stylised to look like a series of wooden beachside cabins that overlooked the sea. It suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't paid for a room, meaning the Truesdales must have done so. Thinking back to his practically empty wallet, he looked to Syrus rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry Sy, I only just realised I cant pay you guys back for the room."

"Don't worry about the price," Zane's voice sounded from the front as he undid his seat belt, turning around to look at the two of them. "Now let's go meet up with everyone else."

Dragging the bags from the trunk, the trio made their way towards the resort. As they got closer, two figures walked out, seemingly having been watching out for new arrivals. Before Jaden could comprehend what was happening, Hasselberry squeezed him so tight he thought his lungs had become permanently deformed from the force.

"Good to see you, Hasselberry," Jaden managed after checking his internal organs were still functioning. He looked over at Alexis next to him, grinning, going to wave when she wrapped her arms around him in a warm, deep hug. It wasn't as forceful as Hasselberry's, but it came close. He rested his face on her shoulder, returning the hug; she smelt of soap and faint perfume, though he couldn't put his finger on it. They parted, beaming.

"Good to see you, Lex."

"Yes, it really is. Life's not quite as exciting without you around."

At this moment, Jaden decided to look around his friends' faces - one very prominent figure was missing in order to make the day complete.

"Is Chazz here yet?"

Alexis faltered for a second, before shaking her head.

"No, not yet."

"He's probably caught in traffic," Syrus suggested, and before Jaden had a moment to reply, Hasselberry cut in.

"Sarge, let me carry that bag to your room. Looks awfully heavy." This was a blatant lie, Jaden's bag the smallest out of the three who had theirs on them, but he didn't complain. He couldn't. Before he could utter a single syllable, the younger boy had taken the bag off his hands and left, running towards the holiday huts.

"How does he know where to go?" Jaden asked Alexis, the person standing closest to him. She rubbed the back of her neck for a second before replying, as though she were breaking some big, bad news and didn't know how to say it.

"Seems that you boys are sharing."

Jaden blinked a few times while comprehending the answer, before his lips turned into a grin, revealing his set of perfectly white teeth. It was already almost as though they were back in the Slifer dorm, able to chill out and chat and zonk out the moment their heads hit the pillows.

"That's awesome news!" He exclaimed, to which Alexis shook her head with a look of exasperation - she was friends with the Slifer and his group, but, being an Obelisk, she didn't have to share a room in what was basically a shack. The appeal of doing so was lost to her. As it had been to Chazz when he moved into the dorm, though, unlike usual Slifers, he never got to experience it, having his own huge room in the garden shed.

"You've not heard the whole mix up though, Jay," Alexis continued, interrupting his Chazz-related thoughts. He tilted his head inquisitively, looking towards both her, Syrus and Zane for clarification, the latter two as clueless as he felt himself.

"You'll see when you get to the room," she shook her head again, clearly refusing to say anything more past that point. What could be so embarrassing that Alexis would freeze up and not tell him? Was the room infested with mice? If so, he wished pharaoh were here to deal with the infestation. He decided not to think about it anymore - life was too short to worry about little inconveniences.

"I'm sure it's fine regardless, Lex," Jaden reassured her, grinning lopsidedly. Sighing, she shook her head, but gave an exasperated smile. It felt as though he could read her thoughts clearly - what are we gonna do with you, Jay? - as though they were being sent and received by their minds. Is this what being friends for so long allowed people to do? Because it felt nice, being so in sync and comfortable you could understand a person through barely a few motions of the head, a few twitches of muscles. It was so natural he hadn't paid it thought before.

As they had this exchange, the door swung open behind them with a loud thump. It made everyone jump, and as they turned to analyse the source, Jaden noted the uncontrollable smile building on his own features. An eyebrow raised at his goofy expression, Chazz took off his sunglasses, resting his arm against the handle of his case. Raising his arm and waving frantically, Jaden let out a small laugh, before running up to the other boy.

Thoughtlessly, he pounced. Chazz's body stiffened against his embrace, unprepared for the sudden contact. His hand fumbled and the shades held in it fell to the ground with a light clatter. After another tighter squeeze, Jaden let go, jumping back to look at Chazz. He hadn't changed any, but due to the unbearable heat even Chazz Princeton dropped the coat. His shirt sleave covered his shoulders, but unbeknownst to the boy himself, Jaden could see the outline of a dark mark peaking out from the neckline. It tugged at his heartstrings that this had not been a nightmare, but a strange sense of relief over came him now that Chazz was definitely safe among friends. He still felt clueless, naturally. But it was up to Chazz when he felt comfortable to share his story with him, if ever.

"Okay, Slacker," Chazz's voice wavered for a moment. Clearing his throat he continued, "That was some welcome."

Rubbing the nape of his neck sheepishly, Jaden grinned. "I don't know what came over me. Sorry, Chazz." This was a white lie. The real confusion came with the realisation of how little self-control he had. Thinking back, this was probably always the case, however he had not realised it sooner. Watching Chazz sigh and shake his head, a typical scowl on his face to cover the off-guard one he had adorned moments before, Jaden once again couldn't help but wonder how he had been so blind to his own feelings.

Bending down to pick up the fallen glasses, he looked over to Alexis and smiled, even giving a sheepish wave. As he was about to speak, probably to greet her, she turned to Jaden, brown eyes still as stone.

"I'm gonna go get changed. See you at the beach later?"

Blinking a few times in confusion, Jaden nodded. After a short wave upon reaching the door, Alexis disappeared, leaving Jaden and Chazz alone. It was only at this moment that he realised Syrus and Zane had left at some point in the conversation, the only other people in the reception area the reception staff. Not only that, but Chazz hadn't straightened up yet, still squatting on the floor where he had dropped his property, dark eyes lingering on the door through which Alexis had just left.

"She hates me, doesn't she." It wasn't a question. Chazz's voice was quiet and distant, unwavering in its certainty.

"No, of course no-"

"Don't lie to me, Jaden." Chazz finally got up, wiping the dust off his knees nonchalantly. He tucked the glasses against the collar of his top, and after one last prolonged glance towards the door, he turned to Jaden, seemingly reverted back to normal. "Alright, Slacker. Where am I staying?"

As they approached the hotel huts, neither sure where they were going, Jaden felt incredibly content. Having taken his shoes off, he let the foam of the crashing waves soak his feet, the water warm but still sending cool shivers up his body on impact. Casting him a sideways glance, Chazz raised a brow, shaking his head slightly. It wasn't a judgemental action by any means, or so at least Jaden thought. As he beamed at Chazz from his spot in the waves, he saw Chazz's lip quiver. Before he could question it however, he felt himself lose his balance, a great, cold weight pressing against him from behind. Tripping up, he fell onto his knees, the wave soaking him through completely save his head and shoulders.

"You saw that coming," he pouted, struggling to get back onto his feet. Chazz shrugged, smirking down at him. At the sight of that smirk, Jaden couldn't help but smile himself, bursting into a sudden fit of laughter. He must have looked ridiculous, he thought, that Chazz would smile at him like that. If making himself into a clown would being out that reaction, it would be worth it. Despite it being a simper, Jaden could tell that Chazz's smile was not ill-intentioned, the coy look not reaching his eyes. Then, Jaden was struck by an idea.

Watching Chazz's smirk drop as his own expression took on a mischievous hue, the raven haired boy watched him nervously as Jaden, still not fully on his feet, cupped his hands under the water. Chazz couldn't run, not with his luggage through the sand. There was no escape.

He let out a startled gasp as the water pelted his body, letting out an involuntary shiver. He grimaced at Jaden who was grinning from ear to ear. Rolling his sleeves up, Chazz made a beeline for the sea, and before Jaden had the chance to object or even so much as compute what was happening, he was being splashed himself. He had thought it impossible to smile brighter than he already was, but nonetheless he managed it, jumping back into the water with a loud splash, spraying the boy next to him who had raised his arms to shield his face from the droplets.

This was the beginning of an intense battle, one which began with only Jaden laughing but, in the end, despite the constant furrow of the brow that Chazz's face portrayed, he found himself smiling too as he leaned down to cup more water to splash his rival with. In the end, there was not a dry spot on either of them remaining, both drenched from head to toe and smiling, albeit one brighter than the other. It was at this moment that they were emerging from their battlegrounds that the rest of the group approached, clad in more appropriate armour - swimsuits.

"What are you two doing?" Alexis sighed, doing a glance over of Jaden as she did. She put a hand on her hip, as Syrus and Hasselberry tried to stifle their laughter at the sight of the two soaked boys.

"Guess we got carried away," Jaden laughed, rubbing the soaked curls of hair at the back of his neck. "Right Chazz?"

As he looked over at his partner in crime, his smile fell temporarily before he caught himself. Chazz's face was lightly flushed, eyes focused solely on Alexis. He nodded, entranced. He caught himself quickly, looking down at his feet with his arms crossed, the fabric of his shirt clinging tightly to his skin.

Feeling a prick of pain in his chest, Jaden looked at Syrus, keeping up a smile.

"Which hut's ours? I think I should get changed."

After being pointed in the right direction, he bolted, leaving a confused crowd of eyes behind him, unaware in particular of Chazz's eyes watching him until he reached the abode.

Once inside, he leaned against the door, crumbling the wet fabric of his shirt in his fist. His heart was racing, as was his mind. He didn't blame anything on Alexis - it wasn't her fault she'd gained Chazz's affection, but the pain he felt that could only have come from jealousy remained. Alongside despair. Of course Chazz was straight. What had he been doing, getting his hopes up unnecessarily that he could ever be looked at by him in the same way he looked at Alexis. It was impossible.

Peeling the shirt off himself, he tossed it on the bed. This is when he realised what Alexis had meant about there being an issue.

Two. That was the number of beds in the room. Two double beds between four people. He felt compelled to swear. How was it, that in the same moment he had realised it was impossible for his affection to be reciprocated that fate would do this? It felt as though he could almost hear God's laughter in the heavens. What was worse and simultaneously better, was that he knew neither Syrus nor Hasselberry would agree to share with Chazz. This was a no brainer as to what would happen. Unless of course Chazz refused and slept on the floor rather than sharing with him. Impossible. Chazz Princeton would never sleep on the floor. Feeling conflicted, he sat down on the bed, lying down heavily into the soft mattress. God was testing him today.

As he was thinking this, the door opened and Chazz walked in. He scanned Jaden who was staring at him, before closing the door. Staying silent, he bit his lip, the two not breaking eye contact for a moment. The atmosphere in the room felt like a high pressured bubble. A single sound would be like a needle prick, leading the bubble to explode. After another few tense moments, Chazz finally breathed out, his breathing wavering.

"You have got to be kidding me, Slacker."

* * *

 _Heya. Sorry about the 3 month wait. I've just finished my A levels so I've been really really busy over the last few months and didn't have time to update. Thank you all so much for your follows, favourites and reviews though, they really inspired me to finish this chapter when I lost all motivation to do so. Thank you, everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

They stared at each other for another few moments. Neither said a word more, Jaden smiling awkwardly at the other. He could feel his face burning. Clearing his throat, he tried to speak, but Chazz had let out a deep groan as he shrugged off his drenched coat, hanging it on the back of a chair. Having done this, he began to pull up his shirt, the material clinging to his skin. It was at this point Jaden caught himself staring, his eyes darting quickly away and to his bag, kneeling down to find his swimming trunks.

He finally found them, tucked in between the rest of his clothes. He had made a right mess of luggage in his search, however at least now he could go into the sea without soaking the rest of his attire. The shirt he wore before would not be wearable for the rest of the trip; he could tell the salt was already beginning to harden the fabric. He shuddered, glad to have actually remembered to pack spares.

As he looked up, his eyes met Chazz's, who, startled, looked away, holding a fresh, black top with 3/4 sleeves. Jaden smiled understandingly at him, the unexplained bruising as apparent as it had been before the summer break. It was a shame that he wouldn't join the rest of their friends in the fun, but he couldn't blame him. He could just try to include him as best as he could. Figuring that's why Chazz had been staring at him, the boy probably embarrassed of not being able to take part, Jaden walked up to him, placing a hand on his bare shoulder and beginning to grin as wide as his skin would allow him.

"It's alright, Chazz. I'm sure no one would judge you either way, but I'll try my best to make sure you have a good time this holiday too!"

A light blush powdered Chazz's face. Jaden couldn't possibly tell what the other boy could be embarrassed about. If anything, he felt he should be the one blushing. Yet, it felt so easy to put everything aside for his friend. He glanced again briefly at the bruises, before once again looking Chazz in the eyes with a determined smile.

"I'll see you out there."

* * *

He had let Chazz use the bathroom to get changed, knowing he would probably somehow end up being quicker in putting on his swimming shorts than Chazz would be peeling off his soaked jeans, and was soon racing out of the hut. The sand burned his feet for the first few moments he stepped on it, before the pain subsided, his soles getting used to the temperature. From a distance, he could see Alexis sprawled on a towel next to Zane, the two of them busy chatting. He couldn't be sure, but he thought Alexis' face looked scrunched up, as though she were complaining about something but he couldn't be sure, his vision not good enough to make her out completely. Meanwhile, Syrus and Hassleberry were waist-deep in the water, running around as though with unlimited energy. It seemed to Jaden like they were having a great time until he got closer, analysing the situation as Hassleberry chasing after Syrus, who was trying his best to get away. Hassleberry probably didn't mean any harm at all, Jaden mused, but he doubted Syrus cared about the good intentions. However, before he could run up to the two of them, he heard his name called out from the opposite direction. Turning his head, he saw Zane motioning for him to come over, Alexis smiling beside him though it didn't reach her eyes.

Jogging up to them, he stopped just before their declared stations, putting on as bright a smile as he could in an attempt to cheer up the girl from whatever was bothering her.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

Alexis patted the space next to her on the towel and he took his seat, feeling the sand shift under his weight. He looked between his two friends expectantly, waiting for someone to tell him what they wanted to talk about. Alexis kept up her fake smile for a few moments more before her facade shattered, her face falling as she let out a long sigh and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Why is he here?" She finally asked in a low voice. This puzzled Jaden.

"Who?"

"Chazz." He felt completely thrown off by this answer. He had known his friends weren't best fond of Chazz, however he hadn't expected such a negative reaction towards the Princeton boy.

"I invited him."

Alexis let out a long groan in response, laying her head on her knees but still looking at him.

"I thought we were all getting along."

"We were- are, but it's... Awkward." Finishing the sentence, she buried her face in his knees before muttering one last barely audible sentence. "Why can't he just take no for an answer?"

Jaden looked at Zane, whose features remained neutral. He shrugged sympathetically, as though trying to communicate 'this is on you, buddy'. After a moment, Jaden put his arm around Alexis' shoulders, rubbing her arm a little in comfort.

"It's fine, Lex, I promise. Do you want me to talk to him about it?"

She looked up at this, brows furrowed deeply in thought.

"He keeps asking me over and over even though I keep telling him I'm not interested. Atticus egging him on doesn't help either, but what makes you think that he'd listen to you?" She bit her lip, looking out at the waves. "It's me he has his stupid crush on and yet he doesn't listen to what I have to say."

Jaden couldn't help but think back to the elevator where Chazz shared a deep fear he had never revealed to anyone before, or even just now in the cabin, the bruises on his body on full display despite Jaden's presence. Somehow, Jaden had been lucky enough to, purely by chance, be let in on things Chazz had never spoken to anybody about. Those moments had to have meant something to Chazz too, right?

"Trust me, Alexis. I know I can get through to Chazz."

She shook her head in resignation, smiling gently as she did so. She seemed to genuinely mean the smile this time, pulling at Jaden's heartstrings. He loved it when he managed to make his friends smile, it always felt like a little victory.

"Thank you Jaden, I really appreciate it."

It was at this point that Zane nudged Jaden on the shoulder, drawing his attention away from Alexis and towards where he was pointing. Jaden's heart stammered. Roughly halfway between the cabin and where they were sat stood Chazz, a towel slung over his arm, jeans replaced with knee-length shorts. He was staring right at them, motionless, and Jaden couldn't help but feel like he had committed some grave crime with the way he was being analysed by those storm grey eyes.

Suddenly, Chazz turned on his heel, first walking slowly before picking up the pace significantly as he ran back to the hut. Jaden could barely control himself as he leapt up onto his feet, only stopping for a moment to shout a quick goodbye to Alexis and Zane as he rushed after the other.

Within moments he reached the door to their room, stopping momentarily to catch his breath. Straightening up, he rapped on the door, putting his ear to the warm wood.

"Chazz? You okay in there?" When he didn't hear a response, he tried the door knob. The door didn't budge, staying securely closed against his strength. Without second thought, he ran around the building - he remembered there were windows in their room. Hopefully one of them would be unlocked.

He had almost began to lose hope when he saw a fluttering from around the corner. A piece of light curtain bellowed gently in his sight and he headed straight for it, readying himself to vault. Running up, he jumped, grabbing onto the side of the windowsill and pulling himself up and through the open window, almost fumbling his landing.

Looking around, the room seemed empty. He was about to call out when he heard a light sob from the corner of the room between the door and a wardrobe. Taking a closer look, he saw him, black coat back on despite its current wetness, the collar obscuring his face.

He moved a step closer, a hand subconsciously reaching forward towards his friend, despite the fact he knew he couldn't possibly reach him from all the way across the room. It was just instinct, attempting to shorten the distance between him and the ebony haired boy. However, as he took the step, Chazz stiffened.

"Get lost, slacker," the command was said hoarsely, and all it made Jaden wish to do is get closer. He understood the command perfectly, but it was as though his entire body moved on its own, taking further steps instead of backing away. Before he knew it, he was at Chazz's side, arms beginning to wrap around his shoulders in an attempt at a comforting embrace. Quickly, Chazz slapped his arms away, looking at him with tear tracks staining his face.

"Don't touch me."

He obeyed, letting his hands rest on the floor in front of him. They never broke eye contact, Chazz's furrowed brows quivering as he tried to stop himself crying any more than he already had. Jaden could not for the life of him figure out what had shaken Chazz up so much that he had been reduced from a fairly decent mood by Chazz standards to a shaking, sobbing wreck.

"You should have told me." Chazz looked down at his knitted fingers, unable to look directly at Jaden as he spoke while in this state. His words, however didn't make much sense in Jaden's head as he bent a little to try and get a look at Chazz's face.

"Told you what, Chazz?"

The boy looked at him incredulously, as though Jaden was being an actual idiot in his confusion. He knew he could be oblivious, but Chazz wasn't giving him much to go on. Before he spoke, Chazz moved his head to the side, shielding his expression.

"About you and Alexis."

"What about us?"

"Don't 'what about us' me!" Chazz's head spun round, eyes portraying genuine hurt. "The fact you're dating!"

Jaden almost fell over. He felt both completely astounded and like he was about to burst into tears with laughter. The latter emotion won over, and within a few seconds the boy was clutching his hurting sides, Chazz looking at him in flabbergasted confusion.

"What's so funny, slacker?"

Jaden took a few deep breaths, sitting up and wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. He looked at Chazz, whose dark eyes were focused solely on him, and couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous the situation was.

"Where do you get these ideas from, Chazz?" He shook his head, chuckling again. "Me and Alexis? Dating?"

Blinking a few times, Chazz continued to look completely dumbstruck.

"But... You had your arm around her."

Staring at him incredulously, his laughing fit now over, Jaden shook his head. He ran his hand through his hair, smiling at Chazz.

"I was just comforting her. That's what friends do, Chazz."

They both looked away, Jaden gazing at the ceiling while the other looked at his intertwined fingers, clearly embarrassed. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Chazz rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands, returning to his usual composure. He glanced up at Jaden, eyes like a stormy sky, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

"Are you sure you're not lying to spare my feelings, slacker?" His voice was uncertain, Jaden noticed. He shook his head. While it hurt that Chazz was so smitten with Alexis, he found it quite endearing that the boy was a ball of nerves for his crush. Then he remembered his conversation with Alexis herself and frowned, looking down at the floor.

"Chazz... Now might not be the best time but..." he cut himself off, unsure about how to proceed while hurting Chazz as little as possible. He could feel those cool, grey eyes studying his face, expectantly waiting for his next words. When Jaden struggled to think of his next words, he felt the impatience as Chazz muttered under his breath.

"What is it, Jaden?"

It was his name again. It shouldn't have affected him to hear his name as much as it did. It somehow sounded different when Chazz said it. It was probably his lovesick heart making unnecessary assumptions, but when did Jaden Yuki ever care about rhyme or reason. He shifted, accidentally getting marginally closer to Chazz, their arms brushing against each other as he turned to look at him directly. He had to do this for both his friends' sakes. Wanting to smile but not wanting to seem insincere, he kept himself in check as he began.

"The reason this whole mess happened was because Alexis wanted me to talk to you." He took a momentary pause, noting how Chazz gazed at him, unblinking. He seemed frozen, anxiously waiting for the rest of the speech. "She... She doesn't like you like that Chazz. But you just don't listen. It sucks to not have your feelings reciprocated, I get that, but you have to let her go for both your sakes." He smiled, trying to seem reassuring, but didn't feel like it had the desired effect for neither him nor Chazz. The latter looked away, running his forearm against his eyes and leaving it to rest there for a few moments.

"No need to look so pleased with yourself, slacker." His voice quivered, and Jaden could see a tear trailing down from under his arm, still obscuring his eyes. Finally he let it drop, letting out a long sigh as his body fell against Jaden's, his head resting on his shoulder.

Initially, Jaden felt stunned, his heart hammering in his chest, so loudly he worried the boy would hear it. Slowly, he relaxed, raising a hand to gently stroke Chazz's hair. It felt incredibly soft under his fingers, the effect apparently not entirely styling on Chazz's behalf but potentially more of a bedhead that the boy never bothered to sort out and instead turned into his look. The thought made him chuckle, and he felt the other shift against him in response as he continued the repetitive motion.

"Don't you dare tell anyone else about this."

This was the second occasion in a very short space of time that Chazz had really let himself be vulnerable around Jaden. He seemed so small as Jaden looked down at him, basically cradled by his own arm.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

They had sat together for another few moments before they got up, Chazz looking almost back to his normal self, and rejoined the group. Chazz pretended nothing happened in front of everyone else, and Jaden did his best to do the same, enjoying the rest of the day and the sea to the fullest. It was only his preexisting preoccupation with Chazz that kept him noticing how, even though they were sat together, Chazz avoided looking at Alexis.

The day came to a close, and the boys headed back to their hut, Jaden hugging Alexis goodnight before they parted. Syrus and Hassleberry walked in front of him, arguing about something in Duel Monsters that Jaden couldn't quite make out from the slight distance, choosing to stay at Chazz's side. The boy had seemed fine during the rest of the afternoon, but Chazz was good at acting the part of a Princeton. However, who knew what he was really feeling underneath his holier than thou facade. Jaden didn't want to risk it.

They walked slowly side by side, their friends getting progressively further and further away. When they were no longer within earshot, Chazz shot him a glance.

"You're free to geek out with your dork friends, you know. I'm not here to be babied." Letting out a laugh, Jaden shrugged, beaming at him.

"I know. Just thought you could use a friend."

They had reached the hut entrance, and Chazz looked like he was about to open the door when he hesitated, long, slender fingers resting on the handle of the door. What followed was a moment which Jaden could never be sure whether it happened or not. Because in that short moment, he could have sworn he heard a quiet mumble before the door opened and Chazz entered their accommodation. He stayed outside for a moment, a smile slowly lighting up his features as he whispered two words.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Sharing a bed with Chazz was as distracting as he had imagined it would be. He had gotten used to Syrus and Hassleberry's breathing over his time sharing a room with them. But Chazz was different. He lay next to him, radiating more heat than Jaden had ever thought was possible. He thought again to the way Chazz's hair felt under his fingertips, soft and tangled. Surely it wouldn't hurt to touch it again, he thought, almost subconsciously reaching out to touch a lock of dark hair on the pillow beside him.

He must have accidentally pulled on a bit of the hair as he felt Chazz stiffen under his touch. He stayed silent, hand still on the pillow, accidentally holding his breath. At last, quietly, softly, he heard Chazz whisper.

"What are you doing?" Jaden's breath hitched in his throat, hand pulling back as he felt Chazz beginning to turn. In the darkness, he could see Chazz, his eyes looking directly into his.

"Your hair feels so soft," Jaden finally whispered, their gazes still meeting. They stayed silent for a moment, Jaden just about able to make out the frown on the other's face.

"No one's ever done that before."

"I'm sorry, Chazz. I won't do it again if-"

"No. I... I didn't hate it." The words sounded like they took a lifetime of effort to say, and once more Jaden felt stunned to have witnessed a side of Chazz Princeton he had never seen before.

He didn't hate his touch, huh?

Holding onto that thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

 _Sorry for the long wait! I started university in September and have been very, very busy. But it's finally here!_

 _Thank you to Dark Interval for their lovely review! It really gave me the motivation to finish working on this chapter. Hope you like it!_


	5. Chapter 5

Jaden stood in front of his dormitory, bag hanging off his shoulder loosely. A light zephyr mussed his hair, tickling the skin of his face, and he let out a long, wavering breath of relief.

Summer had been amazing, but he had missed Duel Academy, even with its stream of assignments and tests which he failed to partake in as often as he could get away with. Absentmindedly, he wandered over to the cliffside, settling himself down, legs crossed as he took in the sharp scent of salt emanating from the sea. He couldn't wait to be able to see the sun setting again from this very spot, having yearned for the view of golds and oranges.

The tranquillity was interrupted by a voice he knew too well for his own good, passing by behind him. Hearing Chazz, even without seeing him yet, Jaden felt thrown back to the time they had spent at the beach house. Jaden had woken up the morning after the Alexis-related fiasco to Chazz's sleeping face, and it had shaken him at the time. Chazz looked so peaceful while he slept, the morning sunlight filtering in through the gaps in the curtains and landing in patches on his skin. Nothing else particularly eventful happened between them during the vacation, but he was thankful for that. Chazz had suffered enough.

Returning to the present from his thoughts, he turned to look at Chazz as he passed by him, ready to greet the other.

Then he noticed the state Chazz was in and had to stop himself from bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

As it happened, Chazz appeared to be drenched head to shoulders in blue paint, looking extremely displeased with his predicament as he made a beeline towards the Slifer dorms. Sometimes Jaden wished he had an ounce of impulse control as he shot up, slinging his bag over his shoulder again as he ran up to the boy, still suppressing stray laughs at how ridiculous Chazz looked.

"Morning Chazz!" Chazz's head whipped round to look at him, face set in a deep scowl which Jaden knew was fully caused by the blue paint drying on not only his hair, but also skin and clothing.

"I think you can see I'm a little busy," Chazz retorted, continuing to walk, Jaden matching his pace with his, still grinning.

"I thought you were let back into Obelisk Blue after the Genex Tournament," Jaden continued, still amused but also glad to have already settled back into their familiar back and forths. Chazz tutted, glaring accusingly at the paint stains on his coat.

"As you can see, things happen, slacker," Chazz sighed as the two of them finally reached the door to his room. They entered, and Chazz started to take his stained coat off when he seemed to notice something off about the room. It took Jaden a few extra moments to catch up with him, not noticing anything at first. Then the bathroom door opened, revealing a figure both of them recognised far too well.

Blair Flannigan stared at Chazz and Jaden for a few moments before she couldn't stop herself laughing at Chazz's expense. Jaden couldn't blame her exactly, he hadn't been able to stop himself either, and he didn't have the extra motive of having lost to Chazz in the Tournament held at the end of the prior year to add to any sense of rivalry. Blair very much had, seeming to take great pleasure in the sight.

"Okay dork, what are you doing in my room," Chazz desperately tried to ignore the laughter his appearance elicited, but Jaden could see the flush building gently on his pale complexion. Endeared, he started to reach out to try and comfort the other in his moment of embarrassment, but just as he was about to do so, he caught Chazz's eyes shooting him a confused gaze. He stopped himself, raising the hand to rub his neck sheepishly, sending Chazz a toothy grin. Something in his chest loosened when Chazz went back to glaring at Blair unhappily, the prior tight feeling in his chest one that he hadn't noticed.

Blair smirked at Chazz, crossing her arms across her chest, looking smug as though she'd just won an argument.

"I claimed it first so it's my room."

A short argument ensued, Chazz pointing out how he had the room remodelled for him, and Blair refusing to back down. Slowly, it dawned on Chazz that he would not be getting his room back any time soon, his already bad day made significantly worse at the news.

"Cheer up, Chazz!" Jaden placed a hand firmly on Chazz's shoulder, giving him a reassuring thumbs up and smile combination that he hoped would make the other feel at least a little better in regards to the news. "At least you can always bunk with me."

Jaden's brain had been running on autopilot when he was speaking so his own words hit him just a little after they seemed to reach Chazz. They looked at each other for a few moments, Jaden beginning to imagine rooming with Chazz for a year, wondering if he would manage to make it to graduation. Chazz seemed to be wondering the same thing but probably for very different reasons, Jaden mused, the darker haired boy seeming to reconsider all of his choices leading him to this point. When Chazz was thinking, his brows furrowed differently to how they usually did, Jaden noticed, taking the sight of Chazz in properly for the first time since their time at the sea resort. His heart thudded in his chest as he waited for Chazz's reply.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Jaden, Chazz let out a breath of resignation. With a curt nod, he agreed, and Jaden felt his lips curl up in a bright smile filled with relief and unadulterated joy at the prospect of being roommates with Chazz Princeton. If nothing else, this way he could keep an eye on Chazz, get to know him better, make sure he's okay. The bruises once more resurfaced to Jaden's mind, filling his gut with dread. Reminding himself it was ultimately Chazz's decision if he ever wanted to talk about them, Jaden felt his resolve strengthen once more. He'd help Chazz as much as he could, feeling like if he had to give up the world for Chazz he would. Momentarily, his mind reminded him of Chazz's mad infatuation with Alexis and how he seemed to stand no chance in comparison.

He shook the thought away.

After Chazz sent one last displeased glare in Blair's direction, the two left the most comfortable room in the Slifer dorms and climbed up the stairs to Jaden's room. Chazz looked around his new home, unhappy acceptance painted on his features as he took his coat off and placed it on the back of a chair. On instinct, Jaden felt himself try and search for marks on Chazz's skin, but found that the other was wearing long sleeves, hiding any potential bruising. He had not been very subtle either, it seemed, his new roommate sending him a tired glance. They were alone now, and though Chazz didn't let up completely, he definitely seemed more at ease. Or maybe it was just Jaden's imagination playing tricks on him.

"I'm using the bathroom," Chazz stated, looking away from the Slifer's concerned gaze, brows furrowed deeply as he hesitated slightly in the doorway to the shower for only a split second before heading in, closing the door behind him.

Jaden felt himself stare after him for a moment before getting up and smiling to himself. He was grateful to be able to spend more time with Chazz this year as roommates, hoping they could become closer friends even if Chazz never thought of him the way Jaden would have liked. He still harboured a foolhardy hope that somehow, in some way, things would work out for him the way he would have liked. After all, his luck up to this point had been incredible, everything lining up to work out just fine. What was wrong with trusting his luck in winning over Chazz's heart too?

He walked out of the room, leaving his belongings. Having decided that a walk to take in the sight of the school was what he needed, he set off at full speed, the walk immediately becoming a run towards the buildings he had come to know like the back of his hand over the past two years, the sound of crashing waves filling his ears. He couldn't have stopped smiling even if he wanted to.

Lessons wouldn't start until the next day, but groups of students milled around the corridors, and he greeted everyone that he knew with a joyful grin. A lot of the Slifer students who had entered the academy with him in first year had made their way up in ranks, and he was happy to see everyone thriving as he ran through the corridors. He didn't see anyone he was particularly close with, but that didn't matter, appreciative nonetheless of the friendly faces.

Subconsciously, Jaden had found himself heading towards the school's roof. He ran over to the railing at the edge of the patio, taking in the sight of the island from a height. The sea seemed to shine as the sunlight refracted off the waves, and he rested on the rail, leaning on it comfortably as he appreciated the view. There really was no place like the island.

Out of nowhere, he heard the sound of the door to the rooftop opening, disrupting the serenity. He turned, curious who else had made their way to the area.

He had never seen him before. The boy who stood before him seemed to be his age, with teal hair and bright green eyes like emeralds. Compared to the majority of students at the school, this person stood out in his appearance, making Jaden wonder how it would have been possible to miss him. Especially when the biggest thing about the boy hit him.

A small duel spirit rested on the boy's shoulder, seeming completely at ease in his presence. Jaden blinked a few times, unsure that he wasn't seeing things. Except for Chazz, he hadn't ever really met anyone as attuned to duel spirits as he was, and for a second it threw him before he felt a large smile grow on his face.

"Wow, that's one cool duel spirit you have there," as he walked up to the other, he noticed winged kuriboh appear by him, curious to the newcomer just like Jaden was. The spirit on the stranger's shoulder looked them over, seeming displeased by the sight of Jaden's spirit, but stayed put, content to watch, nuzzling closer into the boy's neck. The boy in question smiled, looking over at his spirit affectionately before looking back at Jaden, walking over closer to him too. They met halfway before either of them spoke again.

"Thanks," he spoke with a drawl, lips upturned in a confident yet somehow still gentle smile, eyes twinkling as he looked at the spirit again. "This is Ruby."

"Nice to meet you Ruby," Jaden smiled at the duel spirit, feeling the excitement grow in his chest at the fact that the other had already proven to be attuned to spirits. His skin felt overloaded with electricity, like he was about to explode from the excitement.

The two entered a comfortable conversation about duel spirits and duelling, comparing decks and chatting as though they had known each other for years rather than for the half an hour that they actually had. They had a lot in common, and the boy seemed genuinely kind-hearted and to love his spirits as much as Jaden did. Thinking about this fact made Jaden realise that he had forgotten to ask his name, and he held out a hand with a grin.

"By the way, I'm Jaden Yuki."

The other looked at his outstretched hand for a second before smiling back brightly, taking his hand, grip firm.

"Nice to meet you, Jaden." Before he could say anything else, the door opened once again, revealing the faces of Jaden's best friends. Syrus let out a sigh of relief upon seeing him, running up to him with Hassleberry on his tail. Jaden got up, beaming at his friends, both of whom he hadn't managed to see since the beach resort getaway in the summer either. He greeted them, hugging them both tightly before letting the shorter boy explain why they seemed so out of breath. Just like every year, Jaden had managed to forget the annual opening ceremony, his friends taking it upon themselves to find him before he missed it.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked over at his new friend, apologising that he had to get going before the three of them set off at high speeds towards the main hall. The room had been mostly filled, but they miraculously found three consecutive seats empty and settled themselves down in them. From across the room, Jaden spotted Chazz sitting alone, one leg crossed over the other, looking down at the main stage. As though he felt Jaden's eyes on him, he looked up, meeting his eyes. The brunette waved at him, smiling brightly across the room, and Chazz shook his head but, after a moment of thought, waved back a little. Jaden settled back into his seat, grinning at Chazz a moment longer across the sea of students, the other looking back at him with what from a distance looking like an expression of confusion as to why Jaden was beaming at him the way he was. For Jaden, it brought back the memory of walking side by side with Chazz along the beach, the ebony haired boy questioning why Jaden was with him instead of chatting with his other friends. He wondered how he could prove to Chazz how much he wanted to be let into his life, if not as a lover at least as a close friend.

The opening ceremony began, as always begun by Sheppard who gave a few words of welcome to the returning and new students. Jaden knew the spiel, this being his third run of it, and he wondered if he could afford to sleep through the rest of the ceremony and not miss anything important. As this exact thought passed through his head, Sheppard strayed from his script that Jaden knew, making his ears perk up. Onto the stage walked three figures, all of whom he had never seen before. Shepherd introduced them as exchange students from their sister schools - Axel Brodie, Adrian Gecko and Jim Cook. A fourth, missing student was announced, but had been missing from the beginning, creating a wave of whispers that reverberated across the auditorium.

Turning to Syrus and Hassleberry, Jaden joined in, just as curious as every other student in the room as to the identity of the mystery duelist.

"I wonder who this missing student is," he mused, earning nods in accordance from his friends. At that exact moment, the door closest to them opened, the teal haired boy from earlier walking in, a bright yet apologetic smile on his features. Jaden watched, stunned as he made his way over to the stage, walking up to stand next to the other top duelists that had gathered. It took a few moments for the news to click in Jaden's brain.

"And finally, from North Academy, Jesse Anderson."

* * *

 _Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, uni's been killing me but it's summer now!_

 _I know this chapter is very canon compliant, but it's the only chapter that's gonna be like that, I promise. From this point, the story is gonna deviate from the canon again. I can't wait to write it now that I have some more time._

 _Thank you so much for reading. I love reading all of your lovely comments, they really put a smile on my face!_


End file.
